


Icing on a Cake

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [6]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 1920s, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, References to Eldritch Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: After a long day on the job as a detective for Boston PD, Anya Brandson wants nothing more than to hang up her hat and spend time with the people she loves and protects.Day Six -- Lingerie/Lace





	Icing on a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This story features some original characters my friend and I have used in Call of Cthulhu campaigns: Diana Collins, a dilettante and artist, and Anya Brandson, a detective serving Boston PD.

There’s nothing like coming home to her apartment after a long day at work for Boston, PD, and escaping for just a little while from the worries of the job.

Sometimes working for Boston, PD drains the life out of Anya Brandson. Crime only seems to be going up, with innocent victims piling up day by day from gangsters and mobsters taking their pounds of flesh from the citizens of the city. Sometimes she wonders about retiring after days like today which make her weary and tired.

Today at the harbor, Anya and her partner were sent out to investigate a gruesome scene: a double homicide that had all the markings of some kind of ritualistic sacrifice. She knows there’s something terrible brewing in the underground society of Boston, and she doesn’t know if she’s ready to take it on head first. She used to think a year ago that the worst things she could ever run into in this business were corrupt fat cats, domestic abusers, rapists, and insane cultists, if they could even be called that. That changed when she discovered first hand that there are actual monsters out in the world, unknowable beasts that could shred your mind to pieces and devour the remains whole.

Anya fully believes in those monsters, and she understands now why some people are genuinely afraid of the dark.

But here in the sanctuary of her apartment, Anya can escape from her fears and the weight of her work. There’s two people Anya wants to see whenever she comes home—her brother Aaryn and her partner Diana.

“Hey, honey, I’m home,” Anya calls out.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes!” Diana calls from their bedroom. “I’m just finishing getting dressed.”

A note on the living room table tells her that Aaryn has left for the club earlier that evening with his own beloved; they were all supposed to meet up once Anya was home from work at the jazz club down the street for dinner and entertainment. A night out for fun. Anya wants to clean up a bit before heading out with Diana, to wash off the grime of the day in order to not take it with her that evening. To survive in her business, she had to be able to separate work from home life and balance the two until retirement. With that thought in mind, Anya hangs up her hat and her coat on the hook near the front door and then goes to the bedroom.

The door’s slightly ajar, and Anya pushes it open to find Diana standing before her wardrobe dressed in nothing but her undergarments—off-white lace panties and a corset brassiere that has pink ribbon laces up the front. Her long red hair cascades down her back, full and inviting to be touched. She’s holding a forest green sweater in her hands. Anya’s never seen Diana in this particular lingerie set, but she can’t help but stare in awe of the woman before her. 

Clearly, Anya caught Diana right as she was getting dressed for their evening out. After a day like today, seeing her beloved dressed like this, caught in a moment of vulnerability, it makes Anya’s heart burst with a softer kind of happiness she hasn’t known in years. So much of her life has been hard and tiring, with responsibilities to her brother forcing her to step outside of her own wants and goals in order to make sure they were fed and had a roof over their head. 

Since Diana’s come into the picture, however, some of those burdens have been gently eased. Diana came from a wealthy family, and even though she’s now disowned from her parents, she has some money set aside from an inheritance left to her by her grandfather. Diana’s been generous enough to help ease some of the economic stresses in their household, and while Anya’s grateful, she doesn’t want Diana to ever think the only reason she lets her stay is for those superficial reasons alone. For Anya, Diana is a part of her soul that she never thought she would find— a woman whose beauty was only matched by her incorruptible heart. Diana is someone Anya could rely on at the end of the day no matter how horrible the outside world became. Anya always knows that Diana will be there waiting for her with open arms. They have seen the worst the universe could offer and somehow came out stronger, together. 

“I… I thought you would be home a little later.” Diana curls a strand of hair behind her ear, her flush deepening. “You weren’t supposed to see this until after we got back from the club.” 

Anya moves out of the doorframe and joins Diana by the wardrobe, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist from behind. She places a kiss to Diana’s neck and glances into the mirror to look at the two of them.

“I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, though, I kinda prefer catching you like this.” Anya smiles lazily. “It’ll be hard to focus on the music—I’ll be too busy thinking about what’s hiding underneath for me later. Like a present under the tree that I’ve already taken a look at. You can’t scheme around me, Diana, I’m a detective. Unraveling things is what I do.” 

A pout forms on Diana’s face, but all it does is make her look cuter. Diana’s trying her best to be a little disappointed and bothered with being caught, but it has the opposite effect on Anya. All she can do is run her hands along the smoothness of lace covering Diana’s stomach. She toys with one of the pink ribbon tails and presses a kiss to Diana’s bare shoulder. 

“You look beautiful, Diana,” Anya whispers into Diana’s ear. “Sometimes I have no idea how I was able to earn your affections. I’m the luckiest woman on the face of the earth just to have known your love.” 

“Anya…” Diana trails off, her hand covering the one splayed against her stomach. “Do you really mean all that?” 

“Every word, cross my heart.” 

Anya feels her own cheeks burn with a blush. She would have never guessed two years ago that she’d be here in this position now, holding a gorgeous woman in her arms and whispering her sweet-nothings. 

“You’re going to make me cry, Anya.” 

“Don’t do that, sweetheart.” Anya squeezes Diana tighter in her arms. “Just think about how much fun we’ll have tonight. If we go dancing, all I’ll be able to think about is your pretty breasts encased in all this lace and what I want to do with them later.” A hand slides up the front of her chest, along a bone of the corset. “This sweater isn’t going to hide much, sweetheart.” 

“Precisely why I picked it out,” Diana says with a sweet smirk. She turns in Anya’s arms, places a gentle but firm hand upon Anya’s vest, and moves to slip away. “I know you’re enjoying my little surprise, but shouldn’t we get dressed? We don’t want Aaryn to—” 

Anya doesn’t let Diana go far. She catches her by the waist once more and cuts Diana off, stealing a kiss to silence her. Something inside of her aches for Diana, and she isn’t sure she’s ready to wait a few hours later before she gets a chance to enjoy the lingerie fully. She presses forward, backing Diana up to the edge of the bed. 

“Anya!” Diana scolds, but there’s a girlish grin on her face. “Don’t you think you should be getting ready?” She holds Anya by the shoulders, but whatever consideration she has for common courtesy, about being on time appears to be fading with every passing second. “C’mon,” she teases with a laugh. “The boys’ll be waiting for us, we can’t just…” 

“I can’t wait until later.” 

Effortlessly, Anya lifts Diana up onto the bed and moves over her, her hands already hook underneath the hem of the lace panties, tugging them off. 

“Ok, ok…” Diana says with a giggle that contorts into a moan as Anya presses her fingers against her folds. “You… You’re going to have to explain it to them.” Her eyes fall closed, and that’s when Anya knows her little Diana has been completely undone by her persuasiveness. “Let it be said, I’m completely innocent in this—if your willing accomplice.” 

“Aaryn and Jacob will understand.” Anya says, her voice huskier. She looks over Diana’s body, surveying the woman who is hers and hers alone with hunger in her eyes. “I’m going to have a taste of this beautifully wrapped little cupcake of mine, and we’ll get there when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
